Siblings Spell Danger
by xxbabyxox
Summary: Rory Gilmore-Hayden and Colin Gilmore-McCrea are two siblings, sent by the vicious gang leader, Straub Hayden to "check" up on the DuGray family. But there is one rule, don't get attached. But even gang leaders can't stop love... Trory! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**once upon a time there was a girl who couldn't sleep, her name was Baby. Baby booted up her laptop and began writing this story. Halfway through the first chapter, she wondered if posting it was a good idea. So... she decided to try. If baby doesn't get at least... 7 reviews from this chapter, baby's deleting this story by august 8th (her birthday). Okay, Baby says read now. **

-x-

Chapter One

Rory glanced around the limo nervously, looking for something to calm her nerves. She spotted a champagne glass and her hand reached instinctively for it, needing the alcohol to soothe her. In a flash, a gun was cocked to her forehead and Rory froze before retracting her hand and placing it her lap.

"We can't have you drunk. I don't want a scandal under our name." A man's voice snapped, and Rory straightened her back, swallowing a large lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry, she should've known not to-" Another man voiced, and the sound of a gun could be cocking as the second man's voice faded away.

"You don't apologize for her mistakes. _She _does." He growled out, and Rory breathed in sharply, briefly closing her eyes.

"I am sorry, I know much better than to drink when we have work to do. Please forgive me," She recited, focusing on getting her hand to stop shaking. A loud sigh was heard from beside her as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Very well, you are forgiven." The man spoke in a stressed voice. "Just don't do it again. Goodness Lorelai. I hope that you don't screw up tonight."

Rory bowed her head. She knew that they didn't accept failure. The punishment for failure was death. A door slam caused her heartbeat to quicken and she struggled to keep her face from paling when the limo door opened. Instantly the cameras started flashing as soon as she stepped out of the limo. _Showtime._

-x-

Rory sighed as she leaned against the sink in the private bathroom. It had been tough to find one, but eventually she found one unavalible in the other side of the mansion while everyone at the banquet was enjoying dinner. Tugging on her locket, she watched as it slowly turned green. She paused for a moment before gently pressing a finger to her earring. Static could be heard before a crystal clear voice rang though her ears.

"Are you secure?" Asked a man's voice.

"Yes, I just need to change, Jess" Rory said.

"Get on that," SJess said from the other side of the line.

Rory glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a tight bun, her make up was perfect, and the burgundy dress she was wearing that night clung to her body perfectly, gaining the attention in all the right places without making her look too innapropreate for an important banquet. Slowly, she unzipped the dress and took off her tights, revealing the black body suit that had been on her all evening. "Okay, are we ready?" Rory asked a bit impatiently and Jess laughed a little it.

"Um...okay. Yes, now we are. You have ten minutes to find the jewel and get back into that bathroom, starting...now. Cameras and lasers are down. I repeat Cameras and lasers are down."

"What?" Rory hissed. "Only ten minutes?!"

"Be wary of guards, too. Good luck." Jess said, and Rory collected herself before opening the door and peaking outside. The coast was clear. She tip toed down the hall, looking frantically for the study.

"five minutes." Jess warned in her ear, and Rory's heart rate went up as she threw open a random door. _Books, desk, globe... looks like a study to me._ She thought, heading towards the picture frame behind the desk. She carefully lifted it off to reveal a safe behind it.

"I need a code cracked." Rory panicked.

"Use the spray. You have four minutes." Jess advised. Rory took a bobby pin from her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. She broke the top, releasing a blue spray, she held it out over the key pad, and the numbers lit up.

"Um... birthday?" Rory asked. There was a slight pause before Stephanie answered.

"12.19.64." Jess said, and Rory shook her head. _That's too many numbers I just need three..._

"Address?" Rory tried again.

"731." Jess said, and Rory grinned punching in the password. Their was a click, and then the vault opened. _Blue jewel, blue jewel_...Rory chanted in her head. "One minute."

Rory's eyes widened as she began looking for it faster, thanking the gods above when she found the blue jewel in a lavender pouch. She snatched it out and slammed the safe shut. Turning around she slammed the safe shut.

"Rory get out of there, now!" Jess yelled into her ear.

That's when red lasers appeared everywhere in the office. Rory was lucky, she wasn't touching anywhere...or so she thought. A strand of her hair fell from her face and onto a laser, setting off the silent alarm. Rory's eyes grew big and she darted out of the office and turned the corner, where their was a sharp blow to her head as it all went dark.

-x-

Rory woke up the next morning, her vision clouded, and a shooting pain in her head. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly they shut, overwhelmed by the brightness surrounding them. Again, she forced her eyes open and kept them that way until they adjusted to the light. Slowly, she sat up, taking in the view around her. Worry began to climb it's way against her delicate features. _Why am I in Colin's room?_ She wondered. There was a click and the door opened, allowing the man of her thoughts to walk into the room, his head instantly snapping to her distressed form.

"You're awake." He stated pacing back and forth. Colin was rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of the headache that he too had.

"Why am I here?" Rory gestured to the room around her.

"I knocked you out." Colin said, and anger took the place of Rory's confusion.

"Why would you do that?!" She shouted, and Colin shushed her.

"Damn," He cursed. "Now they're going to know that you're awake."

"Who?" Rory demanded. "And why is it so bad that I'm awake?" Rory questioned. "Colin Andrew Gilmore-Hayden tell me!" Rory demanded, her voice rising louder and louder.

"Shut. Up." Colin hissed. "You failed your mission, if I wasn't shadowing you, you would've already been dead. Do you get it Rory? You failed."

Rory sank back into the bed, her heart pounding louder than her head. _You failed. You failed. You failed. _She knew what failure meant. _Death._ Colin had been trying to save her, extend her time on Earth, and she had just shortened it by opening her big mouth. One tear slid down her cheek, and then another, soon she was sobbing into her hands. "Colin I don't wanna die…" She sobbed. Colin stopped pacing and jogged over to Rory, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Maybe since you're family they won't kill you. It was only you're only sixteen." He said and Rory stopped crying, clinging onto his words of hope. A brisk knock was heard and both teens tensed as a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Children, the elders wish to speak to you both." A female voice called out.

"Yes mother," Both children chorused. Rory took a steadying breath before rising from the bed, pulling Colin up with her.

"Chin up solider," Colin said, stroking the side of her face, and Rory smiled weakly at him. He lead her out of the room by the small of her back, and into the elder's wing of the large mansion. Rory pushed the door open, and walked in, Colin trailing after her. Instantly, all heads where turned to them both. Both teens bowed in respect before staring at the man before them. Straub Hayden.

"You are very lucky to have an older brother such as Colin McCrea, Lorelai." He said, and Rory almost felt Colin smirk from behind her.

"Yes I am." Rory replied, and she really was. If it weren't for her, she'd be dead.

"If he where actually a Hayden, then I'd be proud to have him in my family." He continued. Both teens nodded, and Colin beamed, proud of himself. That was a _huge_ compliment. "Whereas you young lady…" Straub shook his head. "I'm sending you both away."

Rory's heart rate slowed down. _At least I'm not going to die…today._ She thought, nodding to Straub in acknowledgement. "May I ask where?"

"Hartford, Connecticut." He stated.

"Are we staying with the Gilmore's?" Colin asked, and Straub looked at them slightly confused.

"The Gilmore's…?" Realization dawned on his features. "Oh, _Lorelai Gilmore's_ family. No, not this time." He spat out Lorelai's name. He never liked the woman, she was far too rebellious and almost executed his son's plan's to go to Princeton. Lucky, with a little gun threatening, she decided to marry into the Hayden family and become the typical society wife.

Colin winced at the way Straub said Lorelai's name. She _was_ in the room. His glanced flickered over to her. She was standing perfectly straight with out a trace of emotion on her face. Colin remembered when Lorelai was outgoing, feisty, and fun, and loving. Now she was a mindless robot who took any insult that came her way without fighting back.

"You're assignment is a much smaller one than the last one you _failed_ to complete." He said, staring at Rory pointedly. "Lorelai, your job is to get Tristan DuGray to fall in love with you. He is the son of Michael DuGray, our representative from Connecticut. However, we fear that he is shying away from us. By becoming the girlfriend of the young DuGray, you will go to dinner with his parent's and it will be a fare warning that the Hayden's are keeping their eyes open for their betrayal. Don't get too attached though, his family might've betrayed us and in that case we would need to execute them all. Is your mission clear?"

"Yes Grandfather, I thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're my heiress, I'm not going to kill you…yet," Straub said, before turning to Colin. "Colin, you are once again going to be Lorelai's shadow. If she fails to woo Tristan DuGray then you will befriend him, become his confident. Find away to constantly spend the night at his house and then snoop around for anything…funny. I also want you two to check up on some of our clubs, make sure no one that shouldn't be there is, understood?"

"Yes sir, Thank you Mr. Hayden."

"How many times have I told you to call me Grandfather?" Straub demanded. "Even though you are an offspring of _Lorelai_, you are still related to my granddaughter and are very good at keeping her alive. Now go, you both leave in an hour. You will live in my Hartford Mansion and go to school at Chilton Academy. Dismissed."

-x-

"Holy shit!" Colin exclaimed, darting from room to room. Rory stood in the hallway and leaned against the wall as Colin passed her by in a blur.

"Are you two? Stop running in the house!" Rory shouted, and Colin peaked his head out from behind a door.

"Are you forty?" Colin mocked. "How can you _not_ be excited that we have a fricken mansion to our selves for two years!"

"We have the maids." Rory said meekly.

Colin rolled his eyes. "In the mornings. Imagine the parties..."

Rory's eyes got big. "Not too many right?"

"Chill out Rory, you're such a keener, why are you my sister again?" Colin questioned, and Rory crossed her arms.

"Because my mother was arranged to marry my father from the time she was born. For some reason she and your Dad got jiggy with it and produced you and then sortly after you where born produced me." Rory said matter of factly. Colin raised an eyebrow.

"Got.Jiggy.With.It?" Colin stuttered out. He rushed over to Rory and swept her up in a hug. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize just how hard I hit your head!"

"Get off of me you creep," Rory said, punching his shoulders, and Colin dropped her.

"Should I be insulted?" Colin asked with a pout. Rory just scoffed and headed towards the elevator. "Rory! My dear little sister Rory!" Colin dramatically sang. "Please forgive me, I'll even read you a story! Rory!" Rory shook her head as the elevator doors closed on her brother.

"Whatta freak." She mumbled.

-x-

**Well? The end of this chappie! Should I continue it, yay or neh? this just popped into my head. this is most def going to be a TRORY, w/ limo boys included. if you want me to continue it... review!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gang Members and Hatred

On a cool November morning, two teens dressed in Chilton Academy uniforms stood in front of their garage, arguing.

"The limo!" Rory exclaimed. "It was sent by Grandfather to use! We should use it!"

"Well I don't want to show up to school in a limo, they might think we're rich snobs!" Colin protested.

"Opposed to being gang members?" Rory hissed, and Colin smirked.

"Not too far from the truth," He stated, and Rory's eyes grew wide and the color from her cheeks began flushing.

"By being dangerous, we might be marked as druggies, or outcasts even! We don't know which group this DuGray kid falls under so we can't murder our reputation yet!" Rory burst out, and Colin smirked.

"Whatever, I'm taking the motorcycle, you can call Jasper for the limo if you're really that afraid." Colin said, pulling on a helmet. Rory stood there, shifting from side to side.

"Give me the other helmet." She demanded, and Colin smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist," He said, tossing her the matching silver helmet.

"Whatever. If something goes wrong, I'm not related to you." Rory said cautiously, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapping her arms around Colin's waist. Colin smirked underneath his helmet.

"It would be hard considering that we both have the word 'Gilmore' in our names, right?" Colin asked, and Rory shrugged.

"I'll pay them off or something to keep it hidden." She said coldly. With a laugh, Colin switched on the engine and they where off.

-x-

A group of seven sat on the stairs of Chilton Academy, observing as the students got out of their fancy cars and made their way into the school for the day.

An Aussie, known as Finn Rothschild, had his face buried in his hands while a sympathetic brunette, Madeline Lynn, rubbed his back in calming circles.

Beside them two blondes had their schoolwork out, one, Paris Gellar, was reviewing for a test, and the other, Louise Grant, was copying down as many notes as she could. She groaned when another blonde, Stephanie Vanderbilt, with curly hair leaned her head against her shoulder and began to dose off.

And finally the two King blondes of the group, Tristan DuGray and Logan Huntzberger sat silently, observing the world around them. Logan's ears perked up and he nudged Tristan.

"I hear a motorcycle," Logan observed, and Tristan cocked an eyebrow.

"Whoop-de-do," He replied sarcastically. "Guys," Tristan said, calling the attention of his friends. "Logan hears a motorcycle, I think we should throw a party." He cried out in mock joy.

"A motorcycle?" Madeline asked with wide eyes.

Louise smirked. "I like a man who drives a motorcycle," She purred. "I've always had a thing for the bad boys. They're sexy."

Logan smirked and popped his collar. "Then you must _really_ have a thing for me then, Louise, no need to be shy baby."

"When have I _ever_ been known to be shy, Logan?" Louise asked.

"Well there was that one time love, when-"

"Shut up Finn," Everyone cut the Aussie off, listening as the hum of the motorcycle engine got closer. Even Paris, looked up from her work.

"It's a student." Paris suddenly announced, causing raised eyebrows all around her. "Don't believe me? If a motorcycle doesn't pull in this morning then I owe you _all_ fifty bucks, if not then you all are to pay up." She said. Seven pairs of eyes flew to the gates of Chilton, a few seconds later, a red motorcycle zoomed into the school, a ribbon of milk chocolate colored hair streaming from behind it.

"A girl?" Steph asked surprised.

"She was holding onto a guy." Tristan stated as they pulled into a parking lot.

A few moments later two teens stepped off the motorcycle, taking off their helmets.

"Pay up," Paris announced, and groaning everyone pulled out the money that they owed their friend. "Suckers." She muttered, counting over the money.

The two motorcycle teens where walking up the stairs, stopping in front of them. The girl with milk chocolate colored hair and large blue eyes cleared her throat, causing everyone to look up.

"Beautiful…" Tristan murmured.

"Can someone show us to the office?"

"What are your names?" Madeline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Colin and Rory," Colin spoke up behind Rory, twirling his keys around.

"Last names?" Paris demanded.

"They don't matter," Rory said. "But finding the office does."  
Paris narrowed her eyes. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, in a threatening tone. Neither Rory nor Colin flinched. They had been in worse positions. Guns had been held to their heads, for instance. Several times.

"No, nor do I care, but what I do care about is finding the office, are one of you going to show us or are we going to have to skip classes looking around this ridiculously large building for them?" Colin asked, looking around.

"Allow me to show you," Tristan said, standing up. "I'm Tristan DuGray."

Colin and Rory shot sideways glances towards each other before nodding in approval.

Tristan smirked and led them through the large school while the rest of the gang hightailed it to the outside of the office, waiting for information on the two new kids.

A few moments later, both teens entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah," Headmaster Charleston said looking up from his paperwork. "Miss. Gilmore-Hayden, Mr. Gilmore-McCrea, welcome to Chilton. My name is Hanlen Charleston and I'm here to give you a warm welcome."

"Thank you, sir." The two said in unison, sitting on the couch.

"My, so you two are the offsprings of Lorelai Gilmore? I expected you both to be wilder…" He said, and Rory gave him a sly wink.

"We are," She said. Hanlen shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"…that's splendid. Please take these folders across the hall." He said. Colin took the folders and rushed out of the room, Rory sauntering behind him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you sir," She said before closing the door firmly behind her. Amused, Hanlen shook his head before going back to his paperwork.

-x-

"I don't understand why we _all_ are here Paris," Logan said grumpily as the entire gang hid behind the string of bushes next to the admissions office.

"I want to know just who the little devil was, no none snaps at Paris Gellar." She said evenly, and Louise rolled her eyes.

"_Paris_, I have to admit, you where being a little rude." She announced.

"Are there bugs here?" Madeline asked, looking around. "My God I hate bugs!"

"Why isn't there any shade here?" Finn complained. "Too much sun," He moaned. "Too much."

"Shut up you two!" Stephanie hissed. "We don't want to get caught."

"Psst," Came from up above, and Tristan grabbed the folders from the office assistant and tossed a folder to Paris.

"Colin Andrew Gilmore-McCrea. Offspring of Lorelai Gilmore and Charles McCrea. Seventeen years, lived in multiple places: the McCrea mansion and the Hayden Mansion in Boston. Currently lives with Lorelai in Hayden Mansion in Hartford. His major is law, known for skipping classes. Has 4.0." Paris recited.

"If he's a McCrea, then why is he staying with the Hayden's?" Stephanie inquired.

"It's because they're half siblings." Tristan said, his eyes scanning over the paperwork. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Offspring of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden. Seventeen years, lived in Hayden Mansion in Boston, currently lives with half brother Colin Gilmore-McCrea. Double Major: law and journalism, 4.0." He read aloud.

"She's going for the paper then," Paris announced with a determined look on her face.

"She's the heiress to the Hayden law firm," Madeline announced, suddenly paying attention. "And she's taking over the Gilmore Insurance Company too."

"How do you even know this kitten?" Finn asked, and Madeline shrugged.

"Her face is like on every magazine cover, she's more famous than Paris Hilton. She's perfect, never gets in trouble, is a cheerleader, popular, has boys following her everywhere, the paparazzi is _always_ on her tail…"

"There's no way she can be perfect," Paris said with a dazed look in her eye. "Every good girl has a bad streak, and I'm going to find it. I mean, them being here just spelling trouble. Why didn't she just stay in Boston?"

The school bell rang and everyone stood up, shuffling towards their respective classes. They could only skip for so long.

-x-

The morning flew by quickly, and then suddenly it was lunch time. Outside the lunch room stood two siblings. One with a look of dread and the other who's face was emotionless.

"Any classes with our target?" Rory asked nervously, and Colin nodded swiftly. "I'm going to fail… god I'm so screwed." She whispered, glancing into the lunchroom. "I made a mistake… a big, fat, mistake."

"Calm down," Colin snapped. "I can't have you having a mental breakdown. Not here, not now."

"But I ruined that girl Paris's project! She hates me, and she hangs out with the target's group! They'll probably exile me and I'll fail!" She ranted.

"That's why I was sent for back up," Colin said smugly, pulling on her hand. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of, they're not even in there." Rory snatched her hand back.

"I… I can't." Rory stuttered. "I can't go in there today. We can take our time right? We have two years to make friends?"

Colin rubbed his hands against his face. "You have to eat something." He stated, and Rory shrugged.

"There's a Starbucks ten minutes away. I'll be back before class starts."

"And how are you going to get there?" Colin asked smugly. Rory's eyes widened as she fixed her brother with the bambi look.

"I was hoping to take the motorcycle." She said, Colin pulled out his keys.

"You disgust me, Hayden." He said, dropping them into her hand. Over her shoulder, she spotted a group of seven heading their way.

"You love me, McCrea. Bye," She said, kissing him on the cheek briskly, and then walking away, and out the school.

"Colin!" Called a voice behind him, and Colin turned around to face the group that he and his sister faced earlier in the morning.

He put on an automatic smile and began walking towards them. "What's up?" Colin asked nonchalantly, discreetly watching emotions bounce off of the group's faces.

"Paris here was wondering where… your sister is?" A boy who had introduced himself to Colin as Logan asked.

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Paris?" He turned to said girl in question. "You _do_ know that what happened earlier was an accident, right?"

Brown eyes met blue eyes. The blue eyes were calm and cool while the brown eyes were fiery and full of passion. Paris looked away and huffed, crossing her arms. In the background, the distinct sound of a motorcycle roaring off could be heard.

"Besides," Colin added as an after thought. "She's not even on campus."

**-x-**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Baby**


End file.
